fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Persona NX: The Game of Fate
Persona NX: The Game of Fate is a crossover between Shin Megami Tensei: Persona and Nintendo franchises, developed by Atlus and published by Sega, set to be released for the Nintendo Switch. The game features characters and creatures from Nintendo series filling the mainstay roles of Persona, such as Personas, Shadows, and some non-playable characters like Velvet Room attendants. The gameplay is a mix of Persona 3, Persona 4 Golden and Persona 5. Story The game takes place in the real world, with a group called Club Nintendo. One of them has the special ability to enter a world known as Videoland, where the elements featured in various video game are real. A mysterious creature threatens both worlds and the group is the only one able to stop it before the two worlds collapse. To do this, they take control of Personas, powerful spirit-like beings that take the form of video game characters. An in-depth description of the story can be found here! Characters Club Nintendo S.E.G.A. Velvet Room Other Characters Social Links |- |'Ayane Keiko' II - The Priestess |A member of Club Nintendo. More TBA! ---- |- |'Takako Youko' III - The Empress |A second-year and member of Club Nintendo. More TBA! ---- |- |'Katsorou Osamu' IV - The Emperor |A third-year and member of Club Nintendo. More TBA! ---- |- |'Saburo Minoru' V - The Hierophant |A member of Club Nintendo. More TBA! ---- |- |'Kazuo Ryo' VI - The Lovers (M) |A second-year and member of Club Nintendo. More TBA! ---- |- |'Keiko Kyou' VI - The Lovers (F) |A second-year and member of Club Nintendo. More TBA! ---- |- |'Hinata Sora' VII - The Chariot |A member of Club Nintendo. More TBA! ---- |- |'Yuu Haruka' VIII - Justice |A member of Club Nintendo. More TBA! ---- |- |'Shiori Ren' IX - The Hermit |A second-year and member of Club Nintendo. More TBA! ---- |- |'Shun Naomi' X - Fortune |A member of Club Nintendo. More TBA! ---- |- |'Akira Makoto' XI - Strength |A second-year and member of Club Nintendo. More TBA! ---- |- |'???' XII - The Hanged Man |??? |- |'???' XIII - Death |??? |- |'???' XIV - Temperance |??? |- |'Sheldon Ren' XV - The Devil |Shiori's gun-obsessed father, and the only person even quirkier than her. More TBA! |- |'???' XVI - The Tower |??? |- |'Kaoru Kohaku' XVII - The Star |A second-year and member of Club Nintendo. And, until recently, an agent of S.E.G.A. More TBA! ---- |- |'???' XVIII - The Moon |??? |- |'???' XIX - The Sun |??? |- |'Tom Nook' XX - Judgement |The protagonist's greedy uncle. He is the owner of an apartment complex. More TBA! |} Locations Real World Videoland Items Consumables Equipment Others Personas The Personas in this game are separted into 22 categories, each one being a card of the Major Arcana. The Arcana usually categorizes the kind of abilities the Persona utilize. A more in-depth list of Personas, including their stats at their minimum levels and their skills, can be found here! Enemies Bosses In this game, the player fights Echoes, which are corruptions of the insecurities and fears of those that enter Videoland. Alongside them, the player must fight S.E.G.A. members, who use Videoland's strange properties to benefit themselves, regardless of who gets harmed along the way, and see Club Nintendo's justice-seeking and lawful goals as a threat to their power. Soundtrack Like in Persona 5, the player can download extra songs to replace the ones in game. Trivia *The game was originally created by .vectorDestiny, but was eventually handed over to IncarnateParanoia. The general concept, most of the character names, and the majority of the OST were all created by .vectorDestiny. **The concept behind Sheldon Ren is accredited to Pyrostar. *The title comes from the codename for the Nintendo Switch, NX, which in this case means "Nintendo Cross", referencing the fact that the game is a crossover. The subtitle is based off a card game Nintendo produced in 1969 of the same name. *The name Videoland comes from Captain N: The Game Master. *Echoes are named after the Echo Fighters from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Category:Atlus Category:Persona Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:SEGA Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Ink's Games Category:Ink's Stuff Category:Dating Simulator Games Category:Persona (series)